


Genius and Vampire

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Once bitten twice not shy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dominant Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Violence, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: The fanfic takes place shortly after the events of Avengers (2012).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic takes place shortly after the events of Avengers (2012).

The pain is unbearable.

Your fists are clenched, nails scratching your skin. Your whole body is shaking. There is nothing you want more than to finally give in to the temptation, lose yourself in it.

But you can't. Forgetting the rules you've set for yourself would lead to a disaster.

You try so desperately to fight it. You almost think you have won for a second.

And then Tony speaks again and ruins everything.

***

_3 hours before_

“Another mission?”

“Don't sound so annoyed, princess.”

“I'm not. And don't call me that way.”

The truth is you are annoyed. You've hoped for a quiet evening and now there's an emergency because some freak has apparently decided he has nothing better to do than to capture a group of innocent people and threaten to shoot them… with laser beans… coming out of his eyes.

When exactly did your life turn into a cheap science fiction film?

You're not the only one who looks tired. The last few weeks have been challenging for all of the Avengers. You look at their faces. Steve seems battle ready, but then again, he almost always does. Natasha and Clint are talking in hushed voices. You don't let them know you can hear them because you know that no human would be able to listen to their conversation.

Then again… you're not human.

And unlike the rest of the Avengers, you're not just tired.

You're also hungry.

“Hey! What's on your mind, gorgeous?” Tony asks again. He looks almost giddy, barely refraining himself from jumping like a kid. You haven't seen him so cheerful in weeks. Ever since the whole New York debacle. Flying the nuke into space and almost dying experience. The one no-one speaks about even though you're pretty certain all of you can hear Tony screaming at night while his nightmares haunt him.

That is if he even bothers to go to sleep.

“Why are you so excited?” you can't help but ask. “It's just some crazy villain. Nothing special.”

“Yeah, but anything is better than watching some chick flick.”

“Hey, I like those!” Clint protests immediately. You attempt to hide your smile but you know you've been caught when your most favorite archer in the world winks at you.

“Come on, let's go,” Steve enters the conversation, determined expression on his face. “Let's get this over with and save these people.”

“Got it,” you say and follow the Avengers to the Quinjet, ignoring the displeased rumbling of your stomach. If it wasn't for this unexpected mission, you'd be going to town in order to find something to eat.

Life with the most powerful superhero group alive just isn't easy.

But it's also fun.

***

“Why do you keep fidgeting?” Tony asks, sitting next to you. You look around carefully before answering him. Luckily no-one seems to be paying attention to you. Steve and Clint are busy piloting the Quinjet and Natasha is having a snack, too focused on crunching a protein bar to listen to your conversation. At least you hope so. That woman is sneakier than hell.

“I'm not.”

Tony frowns. _He looks so cute when he's doing that_ , you think, and then immediately squash the thought, because _come on. You can't think about your teammates like that._

Then again, your subconscious doesn't fail to disappoint, _it's better to see them this way than like bags of blood_.

A dark expression crosses your face and this time, Tony catches it.

“See, that's it!” he points an accusing finger on your face. “What was that?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Stark,” you lie.

“Don't lie to me,” he tries to touch your hand but you pull away.

“I wasn't lying,” you protest. Tony's brown eyes are suddenly a little darker and more serious when he's staring at you.

“You are. I can always tell. You call me by my last name when you do.”

“Shit,” you say, shaking your head. “You're really observant.”

“I've been told that a few times,” Tony admits, not an ounce of modesty in his voice. “Come on, you know I'm a genius. You can't hide anything from me. What's eating you?”

You don't answer. When Tony says _eating_ , your hunger immediately emerges again and your eyes fall to the one spot on Tony's neck which looks so tempting, so beautiful… The sight of his pulse point and light blue veins is enough to make your mouth water.

 _This is bad_ , you realize, panic quickly rising within you. _How could I let it get so far? I should have fed… Now I'm going to have to feed on the mission or… or…_

Or you could kill all of your teammates, the only family you have, whilst returning back to the Avengers Tower, the only real home you've had in several centuries.

“So?” Tony asks, and you remember you still haven't said a word. You open your mouth without having a single idea what you're planning to say.

Luckily for you, Steve turns to you the same moment and announces: “Get ready. We're almost there.”

You can feel Tony's gaze on your back when you jump out of the Quinjet the minute it lands, very eager – _too_ eager – to finally get outside where you can breathe properly.

You have no idea at that moment that everything is about to go to hell.

***

“Y/N, you and Tony find the villain, me and Natasha and Clint are going to save the hostages,” Steve orders.

“Yes, Captain!” you refrain from saluting because now really isn't the time and run towards the old warehouse. _What is it with villains and old warehouses?_ You think.

You can hear Tony following you, all majestic and impressive in his Iron Man suit, but you don't turn your head his way. You know he always has your back. That's why Steve sent you two together. You're good at this, it feels almost natural for you to fight side by side.

And then there's of course the reason that both Steve and Tony are trying to protect you. In their eyes, you're nothing but a human. Strong and well-trained but still only a human.

You don't tell them that you could easily rip Tony's armor apart, if you wanted.

You don't tell them that you would manage to overpower Steve in about three seconds, if you wanted.

You don't tell them any of this. Let them think that you need protecting. If they saw you for what you really are, all of this… the evenings spent watching bad movies and laughing like crazy, having dinner at cheap restaurants where you hide in a dark corner and watch another people pass by whilst listening to Tony's funny remarks… would end.

Because how could any of them work with you, if they knew what you are?

Hell, how could any of them live in the same house as you and not fear you?

“Hey! Earth to Y/N! Can you hear me?”

Tony's voice pulls you out of your dark thoughts. You nod slightly, shouting in his direction.

“Yeah! Let's do this.”

Tony shouts something in return but gets quiet once you enter the building. There is a large hall ahead of you and once the door falls shut, it gets absolutely dark, like something from a horror movie.

Luckily for you, your eyes are better than dark.

“Y/N? Can you see anything?”

“Not much,” you lie.

Tony lands next to you and gently touches your shoulder. “Stay here for a moment. I'm going to go and check where this hall leads. There must be a damn window somewhere… or a torch.. or candles.”

“This isn't a romantic restaurant, Tony,” you can't help but smile.

Tony shrugs. It looks strangely elegant even when he's in his suit. “Hey, I'm nothing but adaptable.”

And with that, he leaves. You stand there for a moment, trying to focus. You can hear a heartbeat nearby when you focus hard enough. It's not Tony. You would recognize the heartbeats of the Avengers even if someone woke you up in the middle of the night. So unless it belongs to one of the hostages… it must be the villain.

 _Where is it coming from?_ You keep turning around, trying to pinpoint the exact location. Your stomach chooses to rumble again, reminding you that you're now running on a very limited amount of energy. You stop paying attention for a moment, touching your stomach in a futile attempt to calm it.

A moment is all it takes for everything to fall apart.

A previously hidden door opens right in front of you and a masked figure steps out. It isn't any of the Avengers so you immediately raise your hands, ready to jump at him.

But he's faster.

A flash lightens the corridor for a moment and something heavy hits your chest.

Then everything slows down.

You look down at your chest, staring in disbelief at the large hole in it. Right where your heart is.

Pain starts immediately afterwards.

You fall down.

Your limbs become numb.

The villain doesn't bother checking if you're truly dead. No human would ever survive such blast to the heart.

Then again… you're not human.

You don't die straight away but you don't exactly jump and dance around either. All you can do is to lie helplessly and wait for someone to find you.

Then you realize that even if they do find you in time before your life manages to seep from you, you will never make it. Not unless you reveal to them what you really are.

And you would rather die than to do that.

You close your eyes very slowly, embracing the pain, losing yourself in it. After all, you've been alive for so long, lost so much… Maybe it's time for you to find your peace.

You don't get the chance to do that. Someone suddenly screams your name. Another huge blast follows but this one isn't aimed at you. Something heavy falls down near you.

And then you're suddenly being cradled in someone's arms and you finally recognize who came to your rescue.

Tony.

Your brilliant funny sometimes insufferable but absolutely amazing friend Tony.

Tony who's slipped off his helmet and is now trying very hard not to cry by the looks of his face.

“Y/N? Come on! Don't!”

You want to answer but your lips are numb. Are they even there? Haven't you lost them?

“Guys! Little help here! Y/N is down! I need help!” Tony shouts into the com. Even though your brain doesn't work as fast as normally (because there is a hole in your chest, duh, so it's natural to feel a little light-headed) you immediately realize that the rest of the Avengers will never make it here in time. They're too busy rescuing the hostages in the other part of this ridiculously huge warehouse. They might even be fighting someone if the crazy asshole decided to team up with other crazy assholes.

Another surge of pain comes. This time it serves not only as a reminder that your time is almost up but it provides you with enough strength to whisper something. Only one word which will change everything.

“Blood.”

“What?” Tony is holding you against his chest. “Don't try to speak, Y/N, help will be here soon.”

You would shout in frustration if you had the energy left. You would shake your head if you could move. But the only thing your body allows you to do is to once again whisper the same word:

“Blood.”

“Blood?” Tony repeats, looking around, his lips quirking. You can't recognize if he's trying to stop himself from crying or laughing in hysteria. “Yeah, there's a lot of it.”

You wish so badly you could explain everything to him but you wouldn't even get over the first sentence. You can feel your life seeping from you and the clock is ticking, ticking…

So you decide to take the jump and hope for the best.

You open your mouth and let your fangs prolong.

“Oh,” Tony breathes out, staring at you. “You… you are a…”

You shut your eyes and prepare for the inevitable refusal. Now he's going to push you away and leave you here to die. That's what you do to the monsters, isn't it?

Something clicks the next second and you open your eyes just in time to catch the sight of the rest of the armor leaving Tony's body (how he manages to hold you and get out of the armor is inexplicable to you but you don't question it) and pulling you closer to him, baring his neck for you.

“Come on,” he says, impatient. “I know I might not be the best option considering all the filth that's in my blood but I don't need to be a genius to know you don't have time to wait for anything better.”

You can't believe what's happening. Have you finally died? Tony's pulse point is right in front of you. All you would have to do is bite and take what you so desperately need.

_But I could kill him._

The thought stops you. You know if you hurt Tony you would never forgive yourself. Dying feels like a better option than accidently hurting (or worse) your friend.

Your friend who can apparently read you like an open book. Tony sighs, this time in frustration, and says, his voice urgent: “Come on. I know you're scared… hell, so am I… but I'm not going to be the one who would need to explain to Steve and the deadly duo why I didn't help you when I could. Just drink.”

He falls quiet for a second and then adds: “I trust you.”

This simple sentence changes everything, breaks your resolve. You decide to trust Tony's trust in you. You lean forward and dug your fangs into his neck.

The entire world immediately disappears. The only thing you can see and feel is the taste of Tony's blood on your tongue, washing away the pain, filling you with life.

It is divine.

You drink and you can slowly feel your strength returning to you. It hurts when your chest starts to heal, the large wound closing, but it is a good kind of pain. It reminds you that you're still alive.

Speaking of which…

You pull away from Tony who is now breathing heavily, his hair tousled. Whilst you were feeding, your hands managed to find their way into his hair. It is a good look on him, eyes almost completely black, cheeks pink.

Wait… pink cheeks?

“Tony?” you croak his name. Your voice sounds like you hadn't used it for a very long time.

“Why did you pull away?” He sounds strange, strained. He's hiding something from you, you can tell.

“I don't… I don't want to take too much. The rest of the group… they're going to come soon. I don't want them to see.”

“Yeah, just a minute.” Tony puts his helmet back on, talking to someone on the other end of the line. “Cap? Yeah, false alarm. Y/N is fine. Just a scratch.” He stops talking, listening to Steve. “All of the hostages? That's amazing, well done, guys. In ten minutes? Okay, we'll meet you guys in the Quinjet.” He ends the conversation and once again puts his helmet down. You try to stand up but your knees buckle underneath you and you would fall to the ground if it wasn't for Tony jumping to your rescue once again. You end up embracing one another. You can see the two small holes on Tony's neck still dripping blood and your mouth waters again. It isn't enough.

“Tony…” you say, your voice partly filled with warning, partly with desire. “Let me go.”

“No,” he replies immediately, stubborn as hell. “You're still weak. I can't let you walk to the Quinjet like this if you don't want them to find out the truth. One look at you and they would know. They're not stupid, Y/N. Just take what you need.”

“It's painful,” you protest. “I've already hurt you.”

Tony pulls away from the embrace. You immediately miss the warmth of his arms around you. “I wanted you to.” He says, completely serious.

And then before you have a chance to say anything he kisses you.

And boy, does he know how to kiss.

Something sounding suspiciously like a whimper escapes your lips when Tony pulls away after a moment. You've kissed many people during your long life but you would certainly remember this moment.

“Why did you do that?” you ask once you are able to speak again.

“Isn't it obvious?” Tony replies. None of his usual bravado is in it, though. His cheeks are even pinker than before. And suddenly – you understand. You forget how to breathe for a second and Tony's expression changes too once he realizes he has just been caught.

Feeling bold, you step closer, pressing him against the wall. Tony's surprised gasp isn't exactly helping you to maintain your self-control but you decide to tease him a little at first.

“Well, well, Stark,” you draw out the sentence, your lips finding his ear, licking it, pressing his earlobe beneath your teeth and then moving down, touching his neck, “if I had known that you had a biting fetish, I would have taken you much sooner.”

Tony's heart starts to beat rapidly in reply and you smirk, pleased with the effect you have on him.

“So what are you going to do now?” Tony whispers, his voice raspy. “Now that you know?”

“Hm…” you pull back slightly, pressing your finger against your lips, pretending to be lost deep in thought. “Who knows…? Why not something like this?”

Not giving him time to relax, you press your lips once again against his skin and bite down.

It feels just as good as before. Now that your hunger isn't so urgent and you aren't fighting for your survival, you take your time. Partly because you want to make it as comfortable for Tony as possible… and partly because you also want both of you to enjoy it.

It is no surprise that you press closer to Tony whilst drinking, your hands sliding underneath his shirt, caressing his bare skin, so warm in comparison to yours. It is no surprise that you moan, feeling light-headed because of all the blood that is flowing inside your mouth.

It comes as a little surprise, though, that Tony is moaning as well. You finally pull away after a minute or two, closing the two small puncture wounds with your saliva and giving Tony's neck one last kiss which makes him gasp and moan once again (God, you could easily become addicted to the noises he is making).

Despite your feeding, a very small amount of blood landed on Tony's t-shirt and that could easily be hidden. You feel quite proud of yourself for your self-restrain but then you look at Tony's face once again and you have to forcefully stop yourself from just taking him right here and right now… that is how wonderfully debauched he looks. You wonder for a second if you two could repeat it, perhaps in less life-threatening circumstances but you don't allow yourself to dwell on this thought for too long. You turn towards the exit, nodding to Tony to follow you. He does, still looking dazed but fortunately he is clever enough to slip into his armor once again.

None of you speak for a moment. You are the first one to break the silence.

“Tony?”

“What?”

“Thank you. Really.”

“It was nothing.”

 _That's not true_ , you think but you know better than to argue with him.

“Oh, and Tony?” you turn to him once again. He stops walking, the slits of his helmet looking at you.

“What is it?”

“You won't… tell anyone, will you?” Your voice shakes a little. Despite how much you liked the fact that you finally told someone, you weren't ready to spill the beans to the rest of the Avengers… at least not yet.

“No. I have one condition, though,” Tony says.

“What is it?” You tense immediately, thinking a dozen terrible scenarios all at once.

You can't see his expression but you don't have to be a genius like him to tell he is smiling when he answers: “The next time we're arguing about which film we're going to watch you're going to vote against one of Clint's chick flicks.”

A relieved laugh escapes your throat. You must be grinning like an idiot (and you suspect Tony is too) when you reply: “Alright, Tony. We've got a deal.”

This time, when he tries to take your hand, you let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut.  
> No, really. I don't think I've ever written something similar before. Certainly not so explicit.  
> Either way, I've really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the delay... In my defense, the second chapter is twice as long as the first one so that should at least count for something, no? :D  
> Oh, and I want to dedicate this chapter to Ashley_Winchester_77. If it wasn't for your kind comments, it would probably have taken me much longer to finish this story.  
> Enjoy! Comments will be appreciated. :-)

It is official.

Tony Stark is driving you nuts.

Once you get back from the almost fatal mission, the only thing you want is to forget it ever happened. Preferably over a really lousy movie and a glass of wine in your hand while you listen to your family/friends/fellow fighters arguing about something incredibly silly… like who ate more of the popcorn.

Actually, scratch that. That’s pretty important.

But Tony doesn’t allow you to slip back into your comfortable daily routine.

Not that he says anything aloud… but it's the little thing that counts.

Like the fact he keeps staring at you. You try not to return his gaze after the first occasion when you made the mistake of actually looking back at him… and then you had to leave the kitchen in a hurry because here was Tony Stark giving you goddamn bedroom eyes in a room full of the other Avengers.

But actually looking at the man (or not looking at him) is only a part of the problem. You might not even glance in his direction but your heightened senses work against you this time and you can hear how his heartbeat quickens anytime you're near.

Which shouldn’t be as hot as it unfortunately is.

First you write it all down to Tony feeling confused about the whole _I drank your blood in order to survive and perhaps we both enjoyed it more than we should have_ ordeal but one morning you realize this isn’t the case.

“Guys, I'm doing pancakes,” Steve says and you have to stop yourself from moaning, because Steve literally makes the best pancakes in the world. You’ve never found the courage to ask whether his culinary skills are the result of the serum or not but you couldn’t care less… As long as you get to stuff your mouth with whatever Steve conjures up in the kitchen.

“Please, say we have a strawberry jam,” you almost beg, coming up to the stove to inconspicuously observe Steve cooking (alright, you want to gawk shamelessly at the pancakes but who could honestly blame you?) when Tony steps in your way and stops you.

It is the first time in a week or so since you actually came into a direct contact with him. Your breath gets stuck in your throat when Tony smiles at you sweetly, his brown eyes shining, and asks:

“Are you sure it is a strawberry jam you want on your pancakes?”

And he very slowly tilts his head giving you a wonderful view of his bare throat.

You're so glad you can't blush anymore because otherwise you would look like a ripe tomato right now. Instead you narrow your eyes at Tony, trying to ignore the way your treacherous heart starts beating faster when you remember how it felt to have your lips against his neck the last week.

“I'm pretty sure, yeah,” you assure Tony, your voice quieter and more subdued than usual.

“Really?” Tony drawls out, not letting you off the hook.

You would like to believe he's not aware of the effect he has on you. But when you shake your head, too dumbfounded to speak, and start turning away, you catch a glimpse of a smirk on Tony's lips and you suddenly know.

Tony knows exactly what he's doing to you.

And he's relishing in it.

You can feel your jaw tightening but you don't let it show. You step to Steve, talking to him as originally planned but your heart isn’t really in it. All you can think about is Tony deliberately provoking you and hoping you will eventually crack and do what he wants.

The worst thing is… he's probably right. You've been surviving on bagged stuff for way too long and the memory of Tony's sweet fresh blood is still present in your mouth.

You know yourself too well and you realize that you're inevitably going to fall off the wagon soon.

 _But_ , you decide, clenching your jaw even tighter in determination, _before I do… why not have some fun with it first?_

The operation _provoking Tony Stark in return_ has just begun.

***

It doesn’t take you long to realize you have virtually no idea how to do this.

You’ve never really tried to provoke anyone this way. The last time you did something even remotely similar was in the 1890s when you met an intriguing and handsome stranger named Captain Jack Harkness in a London pub. The memory of how you shamelessly flirted with Jack still brings a smile to your face even after more than one hundred and twenty years had passed.

It unfortunately doesn’t help you solve the problem at hand.

In the end you decide to ask for help. And there’s literally only one person you could turn to… at least considering that Natasha is now on a super secret mission somewhere (you might have overheard a word or two about Slovakia but you don’t mention it aloud).

You prepare yourself for the worst… and go to Clint.

***

“You really want me to do that? This is hilarious.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Stark kissed you on a mission, now he's driving you nuts and you want to get back at him. It’s a little hilarious.”

You roll your eyes at Clint perched on the sofa, watching you with an amused smirk on his lips. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Hm, let me think,” Clint pretends to be lost deep in thought for a moment. “Do I want to witness you using Stark’s own game against him? Hell yeah!”

A sense of relief floods your chest and you smile at Clint, sitting next to him. “Thanks. It means a lot.”

“Sure, sure,” Clint waves his hand. “Oh man, we’re going to provoke Stark. This is going to be so much fun.”

You watch his devious expression and hope that Clint is right.

Otherwise this might very well blow up in your face.

***

You begin to realize your plan the next morning.

It is barely 7 am when Tony enters the kitchen, half asleep. Normally you would still be dreaming at this hour but today you’ve managed to kick yourself out of the bed early, even though it was really painful.

Tony is shuffling his feet whilst walking into the room, eyes still partially closed. You know he hasn’t noticed your presence yet, too focused on the coffee machine to pay attention to anything else. This offers you an amazing opportunity to surprise him.

You wait until he makes a cup of coffee for himself before you slide out of your stool and saunter towards him, walking as quietly as you can… which, for a vampire, is really quiet.

You come close to him and bend a little, putting your chin on his shoulder.

“Hello, Tony,” you purr into his ear.

Luckily Tony’s fighting instincts don’t kick in. He couldn’t really hurt you, not with your inhuman strength, but unfortunately the same cannot be said for you. It has happened a few times before that you’ve accidentally crushed someone’s bones without meaning to.

Instead, Tony freezes and his heartbeat immediately rises.

“Y/N?” he literally squeaks, Tony Stark **squeaks** and you have to stop yourself from laughing because holy shit, Clint was right. This is way too hilarious.

“Yep, that’s me,” you speak slowly, your chin still perched on Tony’s shoulder. “How was your night, Shellhead?”

“Ehm…”

“Yes?”

“Good?” Tony finally manages but it’s more of a question than an announcement. “You?”

“Oh,” you take your time to give him an answer, breathing against his skin and pretending you don’t notice the shiver which runs through Tony’s body, “not that interesting. I was bored… and lonely,” you resist the urge to chew on his earlobe because there will be further opportunities like this and you don’t plan on showing all your cards just yet. “I didn’t get much sleep.”

“Is that so?”

Tony sounds more conscious now which you take as a sign that it is time for you to end your little charade… for the time being.

“Yep,” you nod, finally stepping away and grabbing the mug with freshly made coffee which Tony had set on the counter as soon as you ambushed him. “Well, I’ll see you later, Tony. Thanks for the coffee.”

You take the mug and quickly walk out of the kitchen, smiling widely when you hear Tony indignantly shouting after you: “Hey! That was my coffee!” but you don’t stop walking, grinning all the way to your room.

Tony Stark versus you: 0:1.

***

You find another opportunity to rile Tony up a few days later.

You’re once again fighting. Luckily this time nobody shoots you in the chest. Actually, the battle is quite dull… as dull as fighting large bears (seriously? Over-sized bears in New York?) can possibly be.

When you finish, you look around at your fellow Avengers. All seem too occupied by getting the bear fur off their costumes. Only Clint catches your gaze and winks at you, glancing in Tony's direction.

Well, since he’s mentioned it…

“Ouch!” you yelp and fall on the ground, clutching your ankle dramatically.

Steve is the first one to run to you, looking at you with concern etched in his face and you almost feel guilty for pretending to be injured.

Almost.

“What happened, Y/N? Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” you hiss, forcing your eyes to fill with tears. “It’s just my ankle. I must have twisted it or something. It hurts like shit.”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to help you,” Steve promises and god, why does that man has to be so nice? You bite your lips in order not to spill the beans and nod.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to walk,” you whisper, focusing on the whole _damsel in distress_ act. After all, it usually seems to work, no?

“It’s alright,” Steve assures you again. “I can take you to the Tower.”

“It’s okay, Steve,” you immediately reply, smiling as much as your pained face allows you to. “I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“You’re not…”

“I’ll take it from here, thanks, Cap.”

And suddenly, just in time, Iron Man comes to save the day. He offers you his arm, pulling you to your feet. “I can get you to the Tower quicker than anyone else.” Tony’s voice is modulated by the suit but the concern in it is still obvious. Oh boy, he has no idea what he’s getting himself into.

“Alright,” you agree hesitantly, not wanting to seem too eager to jump at his offer. “Thanks a lot, Steve, but Tony’s right. This will be quicker.”

Steve doesn’t seem entirely convinced but relents. “Alright, Y/N. I’ll see you in the Tower. Hold tight.”

“Will do,” you promise, your lips quirking in a half-smile and the next minute you’re flying.

It is the first time ever. You’ve never flown with Iron Man before and it’s even better than you’ve imagined. The wind is ruffling your hair, caressing your cheeks and Iron Man’s arms are strong and reassuring around you.

You have to stop yourself from shouting in delight because you’re supposed to be in pain but you promise yourself that you’re going to force Tony to fly you again. Ideally more than once.

Unfortunately, the flight to the Tower is way too short for your liking. You land inside in about three minutes and Tony gently sets you on the couch, removing his helmet and his gloves.

“Stretch your leg,” he orders and you obey. Your breath hitches in your chest when Tony very gently touches your ankle.

“Does is still hurt?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“Yeah,” you say, your voice raspy but for an entirely different reason. When you came up with this idea, you didn’t know how pleasant it would be to have Tony touch your skin… even if it’s just your ankle, it feels way too good and you can feel your self-control slipping away.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to affect Tony, not the other way around.

“I’m gonna put some ice on it,” Tony says after a moment. “I don’t think it’s broken or anything but there might be a bruise.”

“Good, good…” you murmur absentmindedly. Tony narrows his eyes at you suspiciously.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t hit your head or anything?”

“Yes, Mr. Doctor,” you roll your eyes at him. “Just give me the ice, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” he says, walking to get the bag. You look at your stretched leg and somehow you can still feel Tony’s touch on you.

Well… this was a bust.

***

Alright, so maybe your previous plan pretty much blew up in your face but that doesn’t mean you’re going to give up.

A few days of fake limping gives you enough time to come up with a different idea. It helps that everybody seems to be determined to give you as much assistance as you need. You might definitely get used to having the breakfast brought to your bed.

But in order to move forward with your plan you have to get back to your daily routine.

Which happens to include joining the rest of the Avengers for lunch.

You limp your way to the kitchen and yell in delight when you see Natasha sitting at the table.

“Nat! So good to see you!”

“You too,” Natasha abandons her seat, goes to you and gives you a hug. “How is your leg?”

“So you’ve heard? It's better now.”

“Good. And how you’ve been? You know… with everything going on?”

Did you just imagine it or did actually Natasha's eyes flicker to Tony for a second?

You decide to take the jump. “Has Clint told you about it?”

“Yep,” Natasha grins and you should probably be surprised but you really aren’t. The redhead is simply too observant and Clint happens to have a big mouth.

“Great,” you sigh. “Please, don’t tell Tony anything.”

“Are you kidding, Y/N?” Natasha is staring at you. “This is the most hilarious thing I've heard in quite a while.”

“Yeah, Clint said that too.”

“Plus, I think it's an excellent idea. You and Stark would definitely make a cute couple.”

Once again you're really glad you can't blush. “Don't talk crazy, Nat. He doesn't see me that way.”

Natasha's eyes are suddenly completely serious when she asks in a quiet voice: “Are you certain?”

You open your mouth, prepared to say 'yes' but nothing comes out. Actually, you’ve never even considered the option that Tony might actually like you. Not just as a friend or an object of his desire… but in a deeper way.

Natasha watches your no doubt confused expression and you're once again reminded of how well she actually knows you when she says: “Don't over think it, Y/N. It's not really a rocket science.”

“If you say so,” you say because there's really nothing better to reply. “Actually, I was hoping you might help me,” you change the topic. “I have no idea what to do next.”

This time, Natasha looks downright devious when she smirks and leans towards you, whispering.

“I might just have the thing.”

***

“Steve, there is something I need to discuss with you.”

All of you raise your heads, staring at Natasha who has an unusually serious expression on her face.

“What's going on, Natasha?” Steve immediately slips into his command mode.

“It's about Tony.”

Said Tony doesn't seem to be paying attention, too focused on doing something on his phone. He might be bothering Pepper, playing 'Catch the Duck' or planning world domination, for all you know.

“What about Tony?”

“I'm afraid…” Natasha sighs, looking pained as if it actually hurts her to say it, “he's careless when it comes to his health.”

“He's not eating properly,” she explains when Steve offers her a confused look.

You gaze at Tony and really… There's no lunch in front of him, just a cup of coffee. You know that Tony isn't all that big on food but you're not certain how is Natasha planning to use the fact to your advantage.

That is until she continues. “I think one of us should make it his or hers duty to make certain that Tony is eating properly… or, you know, at all.”

Steve carefully considers Natasha's words. You try not to chew off your lip while waiting impatiently for his answer.

It works.

Barely.

“I like your idea,” Steve eventually says and you release the breath you haven't even realized you've been holding. “But I don't know which one of us would take care of something like this.”

Natasha smirks, looking way too comfortable. “Luckily for us, I've already thought about that. I think Y/N should do it.”

All of their eyes turn to you (with the exception of Tony who still isn't paying attention to anything around him) and you’re once again glad it’s impossible for you to blush.

“Y/N? Do you think you would manage it?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, sure…” you blurt out. “I mean I used to take care of children and I got pretty good at forcing them to eat.”

“This would be way worse than working with children,” Clint quips and the rest of the room laughs, with the exception of Steve whose lips may have twitched but who is too polite to make fun of Tony.

“I think I can manage everything Tony comes up with,” this time it is your turn to smirk when you think about the double meaning of the sentence.

“Alright, Y/N. You've officially been appointed Tony's food and health advisor… Tony? Tony!”

Tony finally raises his eyes from the phone, frowning. “What? Have I missed something?”

“Yes,” Steve rolls his eyes. “We've just agreed that you need help.”

As expected, Tony immediately bristles up. “What do you mean by that? I don't need any help, I'm awesome.”

Steve sighs. “Yes, of course, but you're not eating properly. You need someone to take care of this, to remind you that you should actually put some food in your stomach once in a while… or preferably at least three times a day.”

“Yeah?” Tony says, the challenge clear in his voice. “And which one of you will have enough courage to do that?”

Natasha throws you a meaningful look so you take Tony's words as your cue to slide off your chair and walk up to his, slowly.

“I will,” you bend and whisper into his ear.

The affect is immediate. Tony turns to face you, his mouth in the shape of a surprised 'o'.

“You?” his voice rises. “You… you want to take care of my diet?”

“Why not?” you reply, smiling, leaning against his chair now, one of your hands set on Tony's shoulder. You can feel the heat of his skin even through the fabric of his shirt. “When it comes to food, I'm pretty much the expert. Even though I'm not such a good cook as Steve or Bruce, there is no-one who knows more about how the human body works and what it needs,” you say, putting slight emphasis on the word _needs_.

You have to bite your bottom lip to stop from laughing at Tony's surprised expression. His eyes widen and you're pretty certain you can see the beginning of blush forming on his face.

You decide to step up the game while you're still ahead. “Actually,” you say, walking towards the fridge, “I think we should begin right now, wouldn’t you agree?” You don’t wait for an answer and look for a suitable food for Tony. The fridge is mostly empty (the courtesy of Steve's and Clint's appetites) but then you spot a frozen yoghurt, which happens to be Tony's favorite. You can feel your lips twisting into a devious smile.

This is going to be _perfect_.

You grab a spoon and bring the yoghurt to Tony, sitting next to him. “Dig into it, Stark.”

Tony looks at the yoghurt as if it was about to bite him. “A frozen yoghurt? Are you serious? What am I – eight?”

“You act that way sometimes,” Clint mumbles, not bothering to keep his voice down.

“Shut up, birdbrain,” Tony frowns at him. “I won't be eating that,” he turns his stubborn gaze back to you. “You can't make me.”

The challenge is clear in both his voice and dark eyes and you know you cannot afford to lose.

You smirk, leaning forward until your lips are almost touching. Tony's eyes widen considerably when you do so. Another point for you. “Are you certain, Stark?” you whisper and watch him shiver. You think you can hear Clint chuckling in the background but all of your attention is focused on Tony.

“Yeah… Hey!” he yelps when you grab his chin, careful not to hurt him. “What are you doing?”

You roll your eyes, opening the frozen yoghurt with your free hand and bringing the spoon down. “If you insist on acting like a child, I'm going to have to treat you like one.” You pick up some of the yoghurt and raise the spoon to Tony's face. “Now, Stark…” you once again lower your voice, smirking at him, “be a good boy. Lick.”

Finally. Tony's reaction is magnificent. He blushes crimson red but obeys. The spoon slides between his lips and he swallows, his eyes fixed on you all the time.

“Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?” you compliment him, giving him another spoon. “Do it again.”

Once again, Tony obeys.

You have to admit there is something immensely attractive about Tony actually doing what he's told for once. Especially considering the fact that he keeps blushing and his pupils are now much darker than before, threatening to swallow the brown and replace it with black.

Feeling bold, you let go of his chin but keep feeding him. Your free hand sneaks to his back, rubbing smoothing circles into his skin.

“Relax and enjoy,” you say in a calm voice, careful not to show how much you're enjoying this moment. Let Tony think this is nothing more than a friend helping him out. “Wow,” you exclaim when you dug your fingers deeper into his back, “you're really tense. Well, luckily for you, I can take care of it. My hands…” you don't forget to make a significant pause and wink at him, “are very, _very_ good.”

At that, Tony actually splutters, almost choking on the yoghurt. You slap his back several times until he can breathe again.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Steve asks once Tony stops coughing.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice raspy. “Thanks, Cap.”

“So, still hungry?” you say, your eyes fixed on a small drop of the yoghurt which landed on Tony's neck while he was coughing.

“I wasn't hungry in the first…”

The word _place_ goes unsaid when you gently touch his neck, removing the spot of yoghurt with your finger… which just so happens to grace Tony's jugular in the process.

“Look what I found,” you say, the best innocent look you can muster on your face. You don't break your eye contact with Tony while you insert your finger into your mouth and _suck_.

The next thing you see is Tony jumping out of his chair and running away from the kitchen, shouting something about _an emergency suit update_. He is careful to have his back turned to you all but you still don't miss the fact that he walks in a funny way.

And judging by Natasha's smirk, neither does she.

 _Mission accomplished_ , you mouth at her and you grin at each other.

Oh, it feels so good to be evil.

***

After driving Tony out of the kitchen with a very inappropriate hard-on, you decide it is time to finally end this game.

After all, even though you work very hard not to let it show, you're also affected by what you're doing to Tony. There's only so much of flustered and blushing Tony Stark you can take before your self-control finally snaps.

God knows, it's been strained for a long time.

You make certain to feed properly so that you're not starving when you bring your plan to action.

Sorry, not exactly _your_ plan.

“Guys, let's play a game!” Clint suggests when all of you had your dinner and are now arguing about which movie to watch.

“What kind of a game?” Natasha asks.

Clint grins. It's an expression which means nothing good for anyone involved. “Truth or dare!”

Natasha groans, looking entirely disgusted by that idea. She's even better actress than you've suspected, considering this plan came from her devious head. “What are you, a child?” she says. “You're worse than Stark.”

Tony of course doesn't allow anybody to insult his honor. “I'm in!” he smirks. His usual bravado seems to have returned… Probably because you were merciful tonight and allowed him to eat without your assistance. Little does he know he's about to get screwed.

Literally.

“Of course you are,” Natasha rolls her eyes. “Fine, if you're in, I'm in. Y/N?”

“Sure, why not,” you shrug, careful to look completely cool and indifferent.

“That leaves you, Steve,” Natasha turns to Steve who looks a bit confused.

“I've never actually played this game,” he admits, smiling in the shy way he always does when he confesses to not knowing something about the 21st century and its strange customs.

“It's okay, we'll show you how it works,” Natasha reassures him.

Steve nods, reluctantly, and all of you sit in a circle. You take a place near Tony so you can watch his face carefully. Of course only when he's not looking. You cannot be caught paying too much attention to him.

Especially considering what you're about to do.

“I'm going to start,” Clint says, spinning the bottle. It lands on Steve. “Truth or dare?” Clint asks, his eyes shining, lips quirking. He looks giddy, like a child who just got a new toy.

“Ehm… truth,” Steve hesitates.

“Be good on Steve,” Natasha reminds to Clint. “It's his first time.”

Tony bursts out laughing at that but shuts up when everybody throws him an ugly look.

“Alright, Cap, I'll be nice…” Clint is thinking for a moment. “How many pushups can you do without having to take a break?”

“Well… I don't really know,” Steve answers. “I've once got to three hundred and then I stopped because I got bored but I wasn't exhausted when I stopped… so probably more?”

“That's good enough for me,” Clint says, giving the bottle to Steve. “It's your turn, Cap. Show us what you've got.”

This goes on and on for a while. Everybody seems to relax, just enjoying the game. It warms your heart seeing your friends like this, completely at ease for once. Even Steve, who is always battle ready, ends up wearing a happy grin, his body relaxed.

And Tony… Tony seems completely unsuspecting of what is about to happen.

Finally, the bottle lands on you. Natasha winks at you and you immediately sit up straighter. This is it.

“Truth or dare, Y/N?”

“Dare,” you answer quickly.

“Alright,” Natasha pretends to think about it for a moment. “I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room,” she almost purrs, her eyes shining. “And I mean a real kiss… not just a peck on the lips.”

You don't miss the way Tony's heartbeat spikes up when Natasha dares you to kiss someone. His eyes fall on you but you're too busy chewing your lip, seemingly lost deep in thought.

“Wow, that's difficult,” you laugh, running your hand through your hair. “How can I pick just one person? You're all so ridiculously attractive. It's just not fair.”

“Tick tock…” Natasha says, smirking, tapping her fingers against the floor.

You sigh, looking around. It's all for a show. You already know who you're going to kiss. Not Steve. You know him too well and you don't want to embarrass the poor sweet guy. You care about him too much to do that. Natasha is out of the question too, as she's the one who issued the challenge.

Tony…

Tony is staring at you like his life depended on your choice.

You return his gaze, smiling.

“I know!” you finally say and start to move. Tony licks his lips in anticipation… only for his jaw to drop when you pass him and go to Clint.

“Come on, sexy boy,” you demand, barely suppressing the laughter threatening to burst from your lips, “kiss me.”

“Gladly,” Clint smirks and you pull him closer, landing your lips on his.

It’s a good kiss, as far as you can tell. Clint's lips are moving in rhythm with yours and his hands are nice and strong around your waist. You don't really like him in this way but you make it seem like you're enjoying the kiss because it’s the essence of your plan.

You can feel Tony's eyes on Clint's back and you know that if he had laser eyes, Clint's body would be full of holes right now. His jealousy is so strong you can almost feel its scent flowing in the air around you.

But he still doesn't do anything.

So you decide to step up the game a little.

You pull back from Clint's mouth, only to slide your lips down his neck. Clint tilts his head to the side, giving you more space to work with. Your eyes find Tony's while you kiss Clint's neck.

You hold the eye contact… and then you graze your teeth against Clint's skin.

And here it comes.

Tony jumps to his feet and you pull back from Clint who is now breathing heavily.

“Are you alright, Tony?” you ask, smiling innocently at him.

He narrows his eyes and you can see the realization dawning in his face. You brace yourself for the inevitable impact. It comes mere seconds later when Tony grabs your wrist and pulls you to your feet. You allow yourself to be pulled, looking at him confusedly.

“Tony, is something wrong?” you ask, giving him the best example of your innocent look.

But he isn't fooled.

“The game is over,” he spits, still holding your wrist and dragging you away from the common area. You smile apologetically at the rest of the Avengers over your shoulder and follow Tony wherever he wants to go.

It turns out he intends to take you to his penthouse.

When you're both in the elevator, he finally lets go of your hand… only to press you against the elevator wall the next second.

And then he kisses you, quick and furious.

It's completely magnificent.

His lips are biting yours and you can only respond in kind. You press closer to him and allow yourself to be manhandled… for a moment. Then you push him away, careful not to use too much strength. You don't want this night to end before it could even start properly.

“What's happening, Tony?” you ask, still trying to hold your façade.

Judging by the way Tony's eyes darken, it doesn't work.

“Don't try this,” he hisses. “I know exactly what you're doing. Clint, really?”

“What can I say?” you shrug, fighting the smirk off your lips. “He's the hottest.”

“Bullshit,” is the only thing Tony says before his lips are on yours again.

It seems that you've been caught so you decide it's time to stop playing and get real. After all, you have one gorgeous genius to take care of.

You don't bother to give Tony any warning. One moment, his feet are set firmly on the floor. The other… you hoist him up and hold him in your arms like he weighs nothing.

Tony yelps, instinctively wrapping his legs around your waist. He lets out a shaky breath when your lips find his neck, kissing the soft skin… but not breaking it.

There will be time for that later. First, you are determined to drive Tony completely crazy.

“This is so hot,” Tony mumbles while you busy yourself giving him a hickey, marking him as yours. “God, how are you so strong?”

You pull away from his neck, leaning your forehead against his. “You're way too coherent, Stark…” you whisper and then you pull back, smiling slightly. “Don't worry. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own fucking name.”

Tony's breath catches and he moans.

The elevator stops and opens to Tony's penthouse. You don't waste any time, too eager to get your hands on Tony's naked body. “JARVIS, where is Tony's bedroom?” you ask.

“The first door on the left, Miss,” JARVIS replies, polite as always.

“Thank you, JARVIS. Oh, and please, don't record anything that happens in Tony's bedroom from now on.”

“Of course, Miss.”

Tony is quiet during the whole conversation but now he speaks. “Why don't you want JARVIS recording?”

“Oh, Tony,” your voice drops a little and Tony shivers in your arms, “I'm not going to share you with anyone else, even your AI. You're _mine_.” You lean forward and kiss him while you kick the door to the bedroom open and walk inside.

You don't even consider laying Tony on the bed gently. Instead, you just drop him there, ignore his surprised yelp and straddle him before he has a chance to say anything. Tony's eyes darken, taking in the sight of you hovering above him. You slow down for a moment, giving Tony a chance to escape in case he wanted to change his mind.

He doesn't take it.

Instead he begs: “Please, Y/N. I need you.”

You lean forward, your lips brushing his but barely. “Well, since you've asked so nicely…” you purr and can feel Tony's cock twitch in his trousers.

Oh, you're going to have so much fun with him.

“How do you need me?” you ask while you take off your shirt and trousers, leaving only your underwear on… for now. When Tony doesn't immediately reply, you remind him to pay attention by ripping off his t-shirt and dragging your fingernails down his chest. He gapes at you like he's never seen you before… which, in a way, he never has. You don't exactly go around ripping clothes off your teammates, dressed only in your panties and bra.

You might change that habit after tonight.

“Oh… I need you to fuck me, please."

You smile, showing him your slightly prolonged fangs and Tony's breath hitches. Your hand touches his neck and he moans in anticipation.

“You really want this,” you whisper, partly amazed, partly turned on. “Me biting you...drinking your blood…”

“Yes…” he whispers, turning his head to the side.

It would be easy to take him now since he's offering himself to you so sweetly… but where's the fun in that?

You've waited for so long… surely you can wait a little more.

“Sorry, darling,” you whisper, pulling away from his neck, “you're going to have to wait for it.”

Tony groans in frustration, covering his eyes with his hand but his groan quickly turns into moaning when you begin kissing your way down his chest. His hands find their way into your hair and you pull back, shaking your head.

“Nope, Stark. I haven't allowed you to touch me. Hands behind your head. If you let go, this will stop. Do you understand?”

“Y/N…” he whines.

“Hands behind your head!” you use your best commanding voice and Tony whines again but obeys.

“God, alright…”

“Good boy,” you smirk at him, awarding him with a brief kiss which he eagerly returns. Then you focus your attention on his still clothed erection.

You experimentally palm him through his trousers and Tony bucks into your hand.

“God, Y/N!”

“Shh…” you whisper. “Don't worry. I will take care of you.”

You could rip Tony's trousers as well but you decide to take a more gentle approach… for the moment. You roll them down his legs, Tony is lifting his hips and is more than eager to help you until he's only in his boxers.

You take a good look at him, determined to enjoy the moment. Tony's staring at you but he doesn't say anything, too aroused to speak or scared this will truly end if he says or does something inappropriate.

You don't tell him you wouldn't possibly leave him like this even if your life depended on it. Not when he looks so wanton. You stay quiet though because Tony really doesn’t need another ego boost from you.

There are so many things you would like to do with him… _to_ him, and your mind is spinning with all the possibilities. You could suck him off. Fuck him in the ass with your fingers. Tie him up and make him watch you pleasuring yourself. Put a gag in his mouth and spank him, listening to his quiet cries.

But all of that is going to have to wait. You've been playing this game for way too long and if you don't get him soon, you're going to explode.

Tony's eyes widen when you slip off your panties, throwing them carelessly on the floor. His breath hitches in his throat and his hips move when you pull down his underwear.

It's a magnificent view.

You touch Tony's cock again, stroking it gently. Tony bites his lip and you wish you could be the one to bite him… but not now. Right now you have more urgent matters to take care of.

Like the throbbing between your legs which is getting stronger by a minute.

And the look of pure _hunger_ in Tony's now black eyes.

You clench your teeth and then move quickly, taking him inside you in one fast motion.

Tony shouts and his eyes roll inside his head. You don't give him a chance to come to his senses. The initial burn is almost painful but you don't pay much attention to it and start moving, sliding off him and thrusting back in, over and over again, eventually picking up the pace until the bed starts creaking beneath your connected bodies.

Soon the air is filled with the mixture of yours and Tony's moans and it doesn't take long for Tony's voice to get more urgent. “Y/N, I… I'm gonna…”

You take it as your cue and slide off him, bending your head towards his groin. Your mouth waters at the sight, your stomach clenches painfully and you know you can't possibly wait another second or you might die right now.

Before you have the chance to talk yourself out of it, you dove forward and dug your fangs in Tony's femoral artery, biting even deeper than the first time.

The shout Tony lets out when he comes the moment you bite him is almost inhuman. You can feel his come landing on your face and shoulders but you couldn't care less. Everything around you has become small, unimportant. You can hear Tony moaning while you drink and there's a string of broken words falling from his lips, something along the lines of “More… Please…” but the taste of his blood stands above everything else.

Your vision actually whites out for a moment when the pleasure is too much and your orgasm hits you like a freight train but you keep drinking. Only when you eyes once again work, do you pull back, sealing the wound and licking the remaining blood off Tony's skin.

You kiss him deeply, more slowly than before. Tony looks dazed and he returns your kiss in a way which tells you that this wasn't a meaningless quickie.

“How was it?” you whisper, lying down next to him, not bothering to clean yourself up.

Tony laughs. It's a little breathless but you have to give him point for trying. “I think you've succeeded.”

“In what?” you ask, confused as to what he's talking about.

“Making me forget my own fucking name.”

“Ah,” you laugh and then you trail your fingers down his arm. “That’s only the beginning, though.” You lick your lips, thinking of all the possible scenarios which crossed your mind earlier. “The things I will do to you, Stark…”

You smirk when you hear Tony groan.

“Don’t do this to me, Y/N. I might seriously die.”

“Alright,” you give up… for a moment. “Let's just rest, okay?”

“Okay,” he agrees, pressing closer to you. Who would have thought that Tony Stark liked to cuddle after sex?

 _Maybe Natasha was right_ , your treacherous mind whispers, but you ignore it because right now you're sated, pleasantly tired and you want to sleep. Thinking about what Tony actually feels for you… and what you might feel for him, would do nothing to help to calm your thoughts.

You start dozing off when Tony speaks again.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah,” you mumble, already half asleep.

“So how come you don’t sparkle in the sunlight?”

“That’s it,” this time it is your turn to groan. “You're never watching Twilight again.”

“Hey, it was Clint's idea,” Tony protests. “You know how much he loves the chick flicks.”

“Whatever,” you wave your hand, closing your eyes again. “Can we rest, please?”

“Okay.”

_Fifteen seconds later_

“So hypothetically… If I told you to bite my ass, would you do it?”

“Tony, stop it!”

“No really, would you?”

You sigh, giving up your attempt to sleep… and then you roll over, pinning Tony underneath you. He’s asked so you’re going to provide him with an answer.

The surprised squeak which Tony lets out when you lift his legs around your shoulders and press your lips against his ass cheek, biting down slightly and sucking a mark in his skin, is downright hilarious and you have to stop yourself from laughing because this man is so funny and brilliant and amazing and insufferable sometimes…

And now that you have him, you're not going to let him go anytime soon.

Or preferably ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Which Marvel hero would you like to see paired with the reader in the next story? :-)


End file.
